shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
This is my talk page. Feel free to message me if you need help with anything. Do you think this one will ever get a decent following? I dunno, it's an ok manga, but all it's really got going for it is cute girls and meh fighting. There's dozens like that. What's special about this one? 16:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, as your first major thing, get signatures to work here. 16:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Ain't nobody got time fo dat. 18:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Awe! I'll install few templates later, so that our signatures would work. Are you online at the moment? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Good to know. I'll do the chapter 1 now. I'll message you back once I am done. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Awe, you think you can provide me now an info box for the chapters? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:11, August 29, 2013 (UTC) What information do you plan on including on the info box? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you please add a chapter navigation as well? And please, make it to Rōmaji, so that we wont have any problems later. Let me know if I am being too selfish, Awe. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Good to know, Awe. ;D Anyway, would the format for the info box the same with the ones that the OP wiki is using? ( .-.) I am not familiar with it and I've been used to simple ones like what my wiki is using, but I don't have plans on complaining since this is your wiki, so.. Yeah. Just asking. At least I'd be prepared.. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I wont complain on whatever design you'd come up with, I am just concerned with the format. Anyway, one more! Are you up for a Fair Use Rationale? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) No worries, I have some of it ready, I'll just show you some samples later. And.. Where's the info box? ^______^; You said it's done yet I don't see anything.. ^______^; --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) And what would be the format for that, Awe? ^______^; --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Can I make a few changes on the info box? I'll just change a spelling and add something. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Great eh? >____> How about no? >____> Anyway, I haven't inspected the template yet, so I'll ask, is the image already set to 200px? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 18:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Then please set it automatically! :3 Teehee. Anyway Awe, do you have an idea when did the chapters were released? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 19:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll do what I can do later for it to be automatic. Anyway Awe, can you please find a raw copy of the chapter? We'll be needing it. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 19:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Gewd! :D Anyway, I joined OP chat, to make our lives easier. XD Just message me there if something comes up. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 19:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Goddamn. I kept talking on the chat but you're not around. DX *ignores Awe* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 20:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Awe, good job on looking for the raw. I'll see what I can do to clean them later, since that's only manga. I added few templates, and I'll let you see them later. Why later? I am letting my laptop have a rest, since I have it on for 2 nights and 1 day, so.. Yeah. But I'll be back in action later. Hope it's okay. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Now, now, I'll help out on looking with the raw later. And I forgot to say that I am on my iPod right now. XD Haha. Ah well, who's gonna work on the summaries of the characters? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I can do a little bit of that though it wont be that good. Anyway, what's the information included on your info box for the characters? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, mind changing "romanji" to "rōmaji", please? ;3 And please add hair and eye color and gender. Is that okay with you? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I didn't notice the gender. XD And about the one you addressed about the rōmaji, I never had any problems with those while I was making articles on Mai Otome, since I am just simply copying then pasting the format, which is more convinient rather than typing the whole template, which apparently would make things complicated, since there's no ō on keyboards. I'll prefer of we're going to use rōmaji the whole way for us to be consistent, but if you don't want it the way I am suggesting, then it's okay for me too, I wont argue. XD The only reason why I like it to be spelled as rōmaji is because that is how the word is oroginally spelled. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hope you don't get pissed at me, Awe, but it is spelled as rōmaji, it doesn't have a letter n in it.. Ugh please don't get pissed. ;( Anyway, featured image, article, character, portals, polls, welcome message, and maybe a twitter app of wikia anime. What else do you want to add? Do you want a trivia section? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I also thought that it is spelled as romanji, but it isn't. I was scolded big time by my Nihongo professor and punded on my head that it is spelled as rōmaji. So sorry for being such a perfectionist. DX You founded this one yet I keep on complaining. DX Anyway, I forgot the affiliated wikis. XD We should add that too, and I'll handle all of the affiliations. And about the trivia, I actually already have 5 - 6 trivias, plus two for our selves. Tribias are included in the wiki for the people visiting it to have a quick insight on what is the story all about, plus the people running the wili. But like I said, if you don't want the trivia, fine, I wont argue with you. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll let you know the trivia I have in mind later. And well.. I feel like a bitch if I point out something, so.. Yeah. :/ Anyway, see the truckload of errors on my pervious message? Ugh damn iPod. >_____> --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for responding this late, Awe. I just woke up earlier and I took my very late brunch, so.. Yeah. Anyway: *I don't think my work deserves a compliment, but yhank you, nevertheless. XD *Three images, I'll leave that to you. *That freatured article is your work, so I'll also leave that to you. *Chapter 3 summary - like what I said earlier, that's my job. I'll get it done later, so please be at ease. And how about you add an intro message on the home page, like, ho, welcome to the SMnY Wiki! This wiki aims blah blah and anyone can blah blah! Like that. :3 I am using my iPod at the moment, and I'll use my laptop later. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I saw. Haha. And go on with what your planning, I want to see how it would look like, and if ever, we can discuss things later. Just let me know if you have work for me, and I'll do it later. Once I got inline later (since I am letting my laptop rest), I'll also begin working on the layout guide. I'll be the one making it, so be sure to follow it! ;D And yes, I will surprise you later. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 08:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, sounds okay to me. Guess I'll do that later. Anyway Awe, I formed an idea just now - wanna hear me out? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so here it is: Since our manga is rated mature, especially with what the cover for chapter 3 has shown, do you think that you can create a template that we can put on the chapter pages that has explicit covers, saying that the reason why we picked another picture is because the cover would actually violate some rules? And with that said, I also propose a /warning/ template that the content is mature / R-18 / sexual and all, so that the readers on this wiki would be aware? I know it sounds lame, but what do you think? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I see. So you'd do the first template, then? :O --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'll continue referencing now, and just leave me a message if there's something you need. ;D And thank you for extending my deadline, btw. ;D Though I am about to be finished. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Awe. Is this format okay? I added + used a template. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Awe, you can clean images, right? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edittools I didn't add any templates like you asked me.. I added smileys, tho. XD --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 14:47, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Awe, are you online? :O I wanna show you something. A proposal, actually. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 21:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) AWE! GOOD NEWS. GOOD NEWS. GOOD NEWS! GO OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! *SQUEALS* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 23:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I just woke up. Anyway, we have a wiki wordmark nao! THE PROPER ONE! MEHEHEHE! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:26, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I WILL INSTALL IT NAO, AND CHANGE SOME COLORS, OKAY? TEEHEEHEEHEE. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! BEHOOOOOLD! TEEHEEHEE. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) *Pokes* ( ._.) --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Now we have a formal wiki wordmark nao. ;D Anyway, I will do my best to finish Basara's later, and do chapter 3 as well. Sorry for the intense delay. :( I'll let my laptop rest for now, Awe, hope it's okay. I will go online through my iPod nao. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 07:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for extending your patience, although it really makes me appear moar lazy. ;/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 07:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC)